Thorny Rose
by PrincessAmelie09
Summary: When Royce King is hidden in the dark, windowless room, he is afraid that his murderer-to-be and his friends' murderer is his ex-bride-to-be, beautiful and young, Rosalie Hale. The young girl who Royce had exploited...


**Disclaimer:- If Twilight belonged to me, then I'd ensure that Renesmee Cullen wouldn't have been as 'perfect' as Meyer describes her to be. Don't flame at me for that. Please. **

* * *

><p><span>Thorny Rose<span>

I could not believe how much trouble I was in.

Most of my friends had died – mysteriously so. And my senses told me that I was to join them.

The room that I was in was too plain for my liking. But unfortunately, I could only find this room to hide. The room was not furnished well and there was only a door that was guarded by a bodyguard. Why on earth had I put two bodyguards (Gordon and Newton were the last person I would have ever appointed for my defense unless I could pre-plan the whole thing. Who picks out two measly, good-for-nothing vagrants for being their bodyguards?) against _her_? She was too soft and feminine. How could she kill my friends without leaving a clue? She was supposed to be dead! Besides, how did I think that she was the one who was slaughtering my friends?

_Because it is a wild possibility she killed all those friends who were there that night … _A little voice in my mind whispered.

Even after all this time, I hadn't given a thought to what had happened that night. However, right now, that night came back into my mind like a sharp memory. I could remember how beautiful she looked that night… so beautiful enough to be exploited…

She had long, blonde hair and dark blue eyes that were like violets. Every single of her feature was beautiful. It was hard to believe that she was born in that common family. That night, she was very silent as she was walking to that common home of hers and I stopped her…

Me and my selfish friends, we exploited that vain little thing and left her to die in the streets. God knows what happened to her after that night. Was she still alive? Or was she dead? Or was she a –?

BANG!

The door opened and I felt my insides freeze. I whirled around to see Rosalie Hale leaning against the door, wearing a wedding gown. Gordon and Newton were at her feet. It disturbed me to see the way Gordon and Newton were lying on the floor, their troll-like cheeks against the wooden floor. I wondered what on earth had made these two enormous, intimidating beasts lie at _her_ feet. Rosalie, who would flinch at the sight of a mere ant, had probably killed Gordon and Newton, not to mention my deceased friends who had assisted me in exploiting my ex-bride.

Rosalie's skin was almost translucent, as though blood no longer existed inside her veins. Grace flowed easily as she stepped inside. She looked even more dazzling than before. The wedding gown she wore was simple, yet it suited her well. It was a full-sleeved, square-neckline, ivory colored outfit. A bouquet of white, thorny roses was elegantly poised in her hands. I could very well see the thorns on them, sharp, pointed and ready prick someone and let the person's blood ooze onto the whiteness of the roses. Her blonde hair was tied into an elegant knot, leaving one strand hanging against her face. A long, transparent veil adorned her hair and her eyes…

I gasped as I saw them. They were different. They weren't the same dark blue eyes that I would often praise. They were a different color… a color that I shuddered to put a name to. They were a color of demon's. My God-fearing, Always-Church-Visiting mother would've thrown away all her jewels and run away if she'd seen those set of eyes.

Rose looked even more striking than the Rosalie that I knew. The Rosalie I knew seemed average compared to this Rosalie. This Rosalie did not have the girlish charm that the other Rosalie had. This Rosalie looked as though she were ready to kill. There was something more graceful and more deadly about this Rosalie. This didn't help to ease my fears.

"Hello Royce," Rosalie said. This wasn't her voice. It was a bell-like voice. A voice that mesmerized me to root to the spot that I was standing in, that's how amazing that voice was. Rosalie's earlier voice was girlish, to the extent of annoyance.

She sauntered towards me, smiling in a very twisted way. As she came forward, I stepped backwards reflexively. A part of me compelled me to run. But another part of me wouldn't let me to take any action.

Rosalie pushed that strand from her long fingers as she walked towards me. Next, she threw away the bouquet in her hand as though it were a banana peel that she had taken off from a delicious banana. When Rosalie was almost centimeters from my face, Rosalie laughed. This laugh was different from her original laugh. This laugh was like bells tinkling. And this laugh wasn't a happy laugh. It was a mirthless laugh and her expression instantly turned stony when she finished off her laugh.

"You should see yourself in the mirror, Royce." Rosalie whispered, throwing away the bouquet as though it were just an insignificant prop. "I guess that's what I looked like when you and your wretched friends ruined me."

Now, Rosalie was almost millimeters away from my face. I could smell her – she smelt like jasmines and now, I could see every single feature of hers in detail. Her face was white. Every single of her feature was angular and perfect. She looked like a beautiful but thorny rose.

I retained every detail of her face now. Her mouth, that used to be a delicate pink, was now crimson. Her eyes were as different from those violets I admired. Her nose seemed sharper and more defined than it was before. As for her cheeks, they differed much from the old Rose's cheeks. Rosalie's old cheeks were red and now, her cheeks were devoid of blood.

"Remember, _love_?" Rosalie sneered as she uttered 'love', her nose wrinkling at the mention of calling me her 'love'. "Remember how you and your friends ripped me off my virtue?"

"R-Rosie," I tried to say in a loving manner, but my voice shook terribly. "That... er, that was... a mistake, precious. I was drunk!"

"But _I'm_ not drunk, Royce," Rosalie hissed. "I can _never_ be drunk."

She pursed her lips and let them part a second later. Lust overcame me as I saw Rosalie's lips pursing and parting before my eyes. I hungrily saw how welcoming... how beautiful... I don't know, but my hand camp up and touched Rosalie's soft lips. I knew what I had to do now.

"Rose!" I chided and let my fingers travel to her cheeks, stroking them delicately. They were as silky as velvet and as lustrous as gold. I was about to let my fingers travel to the back of her neck when Rosalie growled. I retreated my fingers in surprise. Rosalie's growl matched that of an animal's. What had happened to her?

"Take your vermin off me!" She growled. "I don't need more of your fake interest! I know that you never wanted me! I know that you only wanted me as an arm candy! I know a lot of things about you, Royce King and if you do not wish to die and rot in hell, Royce King, then _do not touch me_!"

"Rosalie, what-what h-has ha-happened to you?" I asked, stammering a bit.

"This has happened to me!" Rosalie snarled. She showed me her neck and I could see a crescent shaped scar against her skin. I gasped. Rosalie snorted in contempt and said, "Scared, aren't you?

"Royce, when I was rotting in the streets, too bruised, too battered, wishing all that time to die, an angel came and made me what I am right now.

"That man helped me achieve what I always desired to have: to be the most beautiful thing I ever saw. And, you know what else the noble angel, the kind savior gave me?

"_He gave me this!_"

All of a sudden, something banged into my left cheek. Pain spread into that cheek and I tried to steady myself not before something else hit me. This time too, I tried to catch my breath. But Rosalie Hale's thorns were too prickly. They prickled me at every single spot. I tried to struggle but Rosalie was too fast. She hit me, punched me, slapped me, kicked me and did every offensive fighting imaginable. At that moment, I was too paralyzed to realize that I was a man. I could hit her if I want to but I couldn't as I only wished for this to stop and die. Rosalie Hale wasn't the delicate rose who danced around my little finger. She was a thorny rose who was taking her revenge on me for touching her.

* * *

><p>Pain, confusion, attempt to cling to live and hopelessness that Death was almost at the door were inside my head. Blood oozed out of the corner of my lips and trickled from my forehead as I shivered terribly on the floor. The room temperature now seemed alien to me. Rosalie Hale touching me seemed to make my body impenetrable to the room temperature. My eyes were fluttering and I finally mustered up the strength to say:<p>

"Rosie... my love... my violet eyed girl... I am sorry... save me..."

I opened my eyes. My sight before I was about to close my eyes permanently was of Rosalie standing in front of me, smiling triumphantly at my defeat.

"You deserved it, Royce." Rosalie said softly, looking exactly as she had been moments ago, not a hair out of place, apart from the strand that she had left loose. "You deserved all of it. You made me what I am now. You ripped me not just off my virtue, but of my humanity as well."

With that, she left. My eyes bore onto her back as I winced at every step she took to leave the room until finally, my eyes shut for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Hale is a beautiful character. I don't know why, but she is the only character who I like in Twilight (No offence to TwiHards, as I clearly ain't one). She is a beauty, she has immortality, yet, she strives to be something that none of the other characters in Twilight Saga do - to be a human. This is why I like Rosalie. :)<strong>

**Review! **


End file.
